Le Testament de Philip Mortimer
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Alors que l'on croyait le "Chronoscaphe" réduit en cendres par la formidable explosion qui souffla le laboratoire du Pr. Miloch, une étrange lettre semble surgir des décombres pour plonger Blake et Mortimer dans une nouvelle aventure à travers les âges...
1. Prologue

Note : je ne gagne pas un centime avec l'histoire qui va suivre, les personnages d'E.P. Jacobs ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu. Cette fanfiction est un hommage au génie jacobsien, et aussi un hommage à tous ceux, passionnés ou moins connaisseurs, connus ou moins connus, qui ont permis et qui permettent encore aujourd'hui à cette grande aventure qu'est "Blake et Mortimer" de continuer !

Que cette fanfiction vous aie plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Je les lirai avec plaisir !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le Testament de Philip Mortimer

Prologue

_"I know you would not believe me. I know this letter seems even unlikely. You even never heard about my name, and we'll never meet, since when you'll read this letter I'll be already dead. And yet I'm writing to you, through the ages, thirty two years before your birth, fifty one year before you met the man who'll become your love._

_This is the man I would like to talk to you about. This man gave his life to save me, even though, while I'm writing, he's not yet born. Even if, while you're reading these words, I died a long time ago, and if not, I'm most likely so old, than I could not remember his face, or his name, or your presence, or even this letter._

_All began with a letter. A letter from the man you love, and who, while you're holding these some sheets of paper, has absconded…"_

"Je sais qu'il vous sera difficile de me croire. Je sais que cette lettre vous semblera même inconcevable. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ; et nos routes ne viendront jamais à se croiser car, lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà mort. Et pourtant, je vous écris là, à travers les générations, trente-deux ans avant votre naissance, cinquante et une années avant que vous ne rencontriez l'homme dont vous tomberez amoureuse.

C'est de cet homme dont je voudrais vous parler. Cet homme, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, bien qu'à l'heure où je vous écris, il ne soit pas encore né. Bien qu'à l'heure où vous lisez ces mots, je suis mort depuis longtemps, et si je ne le suis pas encore, je suis tellement vieux que je ne peux me rappeler son visage, son nom, votre existence, ou même cette lettre.

Tout commença par une lettre. Une lettre de l'homme que vous aimez, et qui, alors que vous tenez entre vos mains ces quelques feuilles, a disparu…"

oOo


	2. La lettre par laquelle tout commence

Chapitre 1 :

La lettre par laquelle tout commence

oOo

"La Roche-Guyon, le 5 août 2015.

Cher(e) inconnu(e),

Je sais bien que vous ne me croiriez pas. Je sais bien que cette lettre vous paraîtra tout à fait improbable. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi, et nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais, puisque, lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serai pas encore de ce monde.

Mais par où commencer ?

Je me nomme Zacharie Lenoir, je suis né et ai grandi en France. Récemment, j'ai acquis cette petite demeure, dans un petit village du Val d'Oise, où, m'a-t-on dit, il aurait existé un antique passage secret, creusé à même la roche au Moyen-Âge, et qui aurait permis aux châtelains, à l'époque des Jacqueries, de fuir des paysans révoltés.

Ma petite maison a été rebâtie sur les fondations de cette demeure appelée autrefois la "Bove". J'étais fort curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu se tramer sous le sol de ma cave. Aussi, un dimanche du mois dernier, alors qu'il faisait un temps exécrable, j'ai retiré les quelques dalles fendues qui couvraient le sol. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir des poutres épaisses, presque entièrement rongées par l'humidité, et qui laissaient voir au travers une espèce de petit réduit à peine plus large qu'un homme ! Cet espace me permit, en me faufilant entre les poutres, de parvenir sur un sol en terre battue qui descendait en pente douce. Ne voyant pas au-delà d'une certaine distance (je suis en effet myope), et comme l'obscurité noyait littéralement la pauvre lueur de mon ampoule, au plafond, je suis remonté chercher une lampe torche ainsi qu'une pelle et un râteau. En redescendant sous les poutres, et grâce à la puissante lueur de la lampe, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je prenais pour de la terre et de gros cailloux ressemblait en réalité à d'impressionnants débris. Je pelletais ainsi des briques de formes différentes, des morceaux de bois et de métal brûlés, quelques résidus de vieux papiers moisis, beaucoup de composants électroniques, et même une lampe à pétrole, presque intacte, ainsi qu'un vieux guide Michelin sur la région.

N'ayant pas fait d'exercice physique depuis des lustres, je me mis à suer abondamment, mais mes efforts furent rapidement récompensés ; au bout de la pente, contre le mur de fondation, j'ai pu dégager une petite porte encastrée, au relief très travaillé. Elle était lourde, et cependant, presque pliée en deux vers l'extérieur, comme si une force exceptionnelle l'avait projetée en avant. J'ai fini de dégager la terre qui la comblait, juste de quoi me glisser dans l'entrebâillement.

La salle située derrière cette porte imposante était presque entièrement comblée par des débris, semblables à ceux que j'avais déjà déblayés pendant des heures. Ereinté, je décidais de remettre mes fouilles au lendemain. Mais de toute la journée, perché sur l'estrade à tenter d'inculquer à mes ignorants d'étudiants quelques notions de biométrie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur les fonctions d'une telle salle sous ma cave. J'avais pu en deviner les proportions, à première vue énormes, et qui pouvaient encore recéler bien des mystères… et des gravats encore plus importants. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas être dans l'obligation d'avertir les autorités sur une telle découverte, mais à l'idée qu'une nuée de taupes archéologues envahisse ma maison, je me rabattis sur une solution qui me paraissait la meilleure, alors ; consacrer mon temps libre d'universitaire à pelleter.

A la sortie de mon cours, cependant, je dus affronter la colère de ma fiancée, Maddie. Ah, cher(e) inconnu(e) ! si je peux faire en sorte de vous décrire un peu Maddie, mon âme… ! Imaginez une jeune femme de vingt sept ans bientôt, plutôt petite, les jambes un peu courtes, les genoux cagneux, des hanches larges, une poitrine généreuse, des bras fins, des doigts nerveux, un visage rond, une bouche charnue et souriante, un nez constellé de taches de son, mais surtout, surtout, des yeux d'un vert pétillant, pénétrant, magnétique ! Et si, comme le dit Boileau (?), les yeux "sont le miroir de l'âme", alors les yeux de Maddie sont un lac où se reflète toute son âme, et où je me délecte avec plaisir.

Sa colère, justifiée ce jour-là (puisque j'avais malencontreusement oublié notre rendez-vous de la veille, occupé comme j'étais à pelleter de la terre !), faisait étinceler des éclats dorés dans le vert de ses yeux. Mais après quelques explications, elle se radoucit, et se proposa même de m'aider. Ce fut elle qui trouva l'excellente idée de charrier les gravas en coinçant mon vieux vélo sur un tas de briques, de sorte qu'en pédalant, la chaîne entraînait avec elle un ingénieux système de poulies et de cordes, et remontait ainsi des seaux entiers de débris ! Chacun à notre tour, plusieurs soirées de suite, nous nous transformâmes en véritables coureurs cyclistes. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de kilomètres qu'il nous fallut pour parvenir à dégager, enfin, toute la terre qui emplissait de moitié cette salle étrange ! Je n'osais pas non plus calculer le volume ainsi retiré, puisque tous ces débris, une fois remontés à l'air libre, étaient aussitôt envoyés à la déchetterie pour y être triés !

Sous la cave, la pièce apparut alors de proportions gigantesques par rapport à la maison qui la surplombe ! J'ai pu en effet estimer, en remarquant les murs bas et la hauteur au plafond, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une unique voûte de pierre, détruite par la même force qui plia presque la lourde porte en deux (une explosion effroyable, à en juger par les traces de suie qui recouvrent les ruines). Mais cette voûte apparaîtrait tellement haute en son milieu, que la pièce semblerait s'étirer sur ses murs bas, s'étirer jusqu'à un cercle obscur et sans fond. La pierre est si vieille, si humide, tellement couverte de suie, qu'elle en est devenue terreuse. Cette impression de saleté renforcerait l'idée d'un abîme de noirceur, où les murs s'enfonceraient sans fin.

Et bien que cette explosion a détruit presque toute la supposée voûte, il reste, au milieu de la pièce, un bloc de métal, plus sûrement un socle, qui aurait pu supporter quelque engin démesuré.

Maddie s'imagina avoir exhumé le laboratoire de quelque Docteur Faust, vu la quantité de pièces métalliques, de débris de tubes à essais et diverses autres choses, que nous avions pu extraire de l'amas de pierres. Peut-être un laboratoire d'alchimiste ? En tous les cas, Maddie alla machinalement vers le socle pour y poser le seau qu'elle tenait… et il disparut ! Maddie poussa un tel cri de stupeur, que je me précipitai, manquant de trébucher sur les pierres disjointes. Nous nous rendîmes compte alors que le socle était fendu en plusieurs morceaux, et qu'entre les fissures un trou béait. Je ne sais comment décrire cette découverte ; cela ne dégageait aucune lumière, aucune chaleur.

Nous tentâmes de savoir où pouvait déboucher cette sorte de faille, mais sans résultats ; tout ce que nous avons pu y laisser tomber n'est jamais réapparu.

Aussi, cher(e) inconnu(e), si jamais vous trouviez, auprès de cette lettre, quelques menus objets nous appartenant (entre autres un seau, deux mouchoirs, un sachet de bonbons à la menthe et l'une de mes vieilles paires de chaussures), n'allez pas imaginer qu'il s'agit là d'un échantillon représentatif de notre civilisation ! Si vous avez l'esprit scientifique, comme moi, et que vous êtes curieux - mais que, surtout, vous comprenez toutes mes élucubrations et que vous pouvez y répondre-, s'il vous plaît, tâchez de répondre à cette lettre.

J'ignore ce que peut être cette "faille". Mais je ne peux pas ignorer la curiosité qui me dévore chaque jour un peu plus ! Qui sait, peut-être s'agit-il là de l'une des plus grandes découvertes de notre siècle… ! Je suis, cher(e) inconnu(e), impatient d'aller au devant de nouvelles découvertes sur ma cave !

Bien à vous,

Zacharie Lenoir."

oOo


	3. La réponse de 1954

Bonjour à tous ! Je me permets de commencer cette page par ces quelques lignes avant de vous laisser à votre lecture ; pour les connaisseurs et spécialistes, ainsi que pour les lecteurs et membres de forums (qui se reconnaîtront ;) ), je ne tiens pas compte de la chronologie des aventures de Blake et Mortimer, tout simplement parce que l'année 1954 sert mon propos, notamment pour les avancées scientifiques qui égrèneront cette histoire =D

J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. N'oubliez pas que cette histoire est une fanfiction ! Bonne lecture, _and see you later !_

oOo

Chapitre 2 

La réponse de 1954

Big Ben venait d'égrener les derniers coups de 21 heures ce soir-là lorsque Francis Blake pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son plus grand ami. Le professeur Philip Mortimer, éminent scientifique aux connaissances en physique nucléaire quasi universelles, était installé dans un fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage de physique. Sa pipe dégageait de légères volutes de fumée. Un verre de whisky était posé sur la table basse.

- Bonsoir, Philip, fit le capitaine qui déposait son trench-coat.

- B'soir, Francis, répondit Mortimer en refermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Bonne journée ?

- La routine. Pas de problèmes de votre côté ? Vous rentrez bien tôt, il me semble.

- Cela dépend à quelle heure _vous_ rentrez, répliqua malicieusement le professeur en lui indiquant la grosse horloge du salon.

Celle-ci indiquait effectivement 21 heures passées.

Blake soupira, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, old chap, il vous est arrivé quelque chose de grave, à l'IS ?

Blake se servit un verre de sherry et s'installa en face de son ami.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais allons directement au devant des choses, si vous le voulez bien.

Mortimer haussa les épaules d'un air engageant, les paumes des mains tournées vers le plafond. De la poche de son trench-coat, le capitaine avait retiré un rectangle blanc, qu'il tendit au professeur.

- Cela ne devrait pas manquer de vous intéresser.

C'était une enveloppe de papier épais, non scellée, qui contenait plusieurs feuillets couverts d'une écriture serrée et régulière. Mortimer les parcourut d'un œil rapide, mais seule la date lui sembla frappante :

- 5 août 2015 ? Est-ce un canular ?

- Peut-être… répondit évasivement Blake. Cependant, cela paraît plus intriguant, si l'on considère l'_endroit où la lettre a été trouvée_…

Le professeur fronça un sourcil, circonspect.

- Elle a été trouvée dans les décombres de la Bove.

Blake contempla un instant les reflets mordorés dans son verre, à la lueur des appliques. Mortimer, plongé depuis quelques instants dans l'étude de la lettre, releva enfin les yeux, sembla s'ébrouer pour émerger de quelque torpeur. Le capitaine porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de sherry.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable, entendit-il en face de lui.

Cela sonnait comme une sentence irrémédiable, et pourtant Blake ne put s'empêcher de sourire – ce qui n'échappa pas au coup d'œil observateur de son ami.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, constata simplement Mortimer.

- Non, en effet…

Le capitaine reposa son verre sur la table basse, moment dont il profita pour faire monter d'un cran l'éternelle impatience de Mortimer… et sa curiosité insatiable.

- A côté de la lettre, on a aussi retrouvé un sachet entamé de bonbons, deux objets identifiés comme étant une paire de chaussures crasseuses, un seau en fer rouillé, et deux mouchoirs.

- De tels objets ne prouvent pas grand-chose, rétorqua Mortimer sans se laisser démonter, un plaisantin a pu les déposer là, avec la lettre, dans l'idée de monter un canular…

- Permettez-moi de vous contredire, mon cher… ironisa Blake.

Il attrapa sa vieille sacoche de cuir, posée à ses pieds, et en sortit une petite épaisseur de papier, que Mortimer reconnut comme étant un rapport de laboratoire.

- Souvenez-vous que l'affaire de la "Bove" est restée secrète… De notre côté, nous avons fait analyser chacun de ces objets, et deux ont particulièrement retenu notre attention… voyez vous-même !

Mortimer parcourut avec attention des lignes de chiffres, un savant embrouillamini de statistiques, des spéculations abracadabrantes. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le monologue de Mortimer ; tout en marmonnant les relevés pour lui-même, il ponctuait allègrement ses phrases de remarques bien senties envers ses confrères, qui manquaient selon lui de rigueur, ou bien esquivait les palabres interminables en les remplaçant par des grognements indistincts - Blake ne put en jurer, mais il crut entendre par moments quelque chose comme "gnagnagna".

- Tout ce prêchi-prêcha pour en conclure que "la matière utilisée dans la fabrication des chaussures est à ce jour encore au stade de concept dans les laboratoires" ! s'exclama t-il enfin. Enfin, Blake, qui sont les hurluberlus qui vous ont pondu un torchon pareil… ?

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine lui tendit un volumineux paquet. Mortimer en sortit deux objets de forme oblongue, couverts de terre et de poussière, d'où dépassaient des bandes d'une matière étrange, râpeuse au toucher, et qui s'accrocha immédiatement à la manche de sa veste de tweed.

- Georges de Mestral, un suisse, a inventé cette matière à peine quelques semaines auparavant, indiqua le capitaine. Il a appelé cela une bande "velcro", et nous a affirmé n'avoir jamais ébruité ni tenté de commercialiser son invention !

Mortimer gratta de l'ongle un peu de la terre qui maculait l'une des chaussures, et examina de plus près la toile noire en dessous.

- Les essais sur la terre et la poussière ne sont pas concluants, ils proviennent bien des ruines de la Bove… poursuivit Blake, cependant, vu le nombre de policiers qui encadrent le site de l'explosion, on imagine difficilement comment quelqu'un aurait pu s'y enfoncer, pour ensuite abandonner ces objets, ainsi que la lettre…

- Hum… répondit le professeur.

Toute son attention était portée vers la petite partie de matière qu'il distinguait entre les couches de boue sèche. Il en retira délicatement un peu plus, passa le doigt sur la toile, soupesa la chaussure.

- Ca ressemble à une matière synthétique… en tout cas, ce n'est ni une toile en fibre naturelle, ni du cuir…

- Les scientifiques à qui nous avons confié cette paire de chaussures n'arrivent pas non plus à déterminer exactement de quoi il s'agit. Ils ont spécifié en tout cas que la matière utilisée est totalement synthétique !

Mortimer glissa les chaussures dans leur sac en papier, les posa sur la table basse. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il caressait pensivement sa barbe du plat de la main.

- Quant au deuxième objet qui a attiré votre attention…? dit-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

- Eh bien, les scientifiques ont rencontré le même problème que pour les chaussures.

Blake avait sorti un morceau de plastique vert, sur lequel Mortimer put lire "Bonbons goût menthol/eucalyptus". Le paquet arborait une couleur d'un vert criard. Le capitaine lui indiqua des caractères noirs, au dos du paquet.

- Sirop de glucose-fructose… colorant E141… lut Mortimer à haute voix. A consommer de préférence avant fin… mai 2016…?

- Encore une fois, des composants qui nous sont inconnus. Tout porte à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular.

Mortimer, songeur, contemplait les deux objets, désormais sagement posés côte-à-côte.

- Et cette… "faille" dont parle Lenoir dans sa lettre, vous n'en avez pas trouvé trace ?

Blake dénia d'un signe de tête.

- Je suppose alors que ça ne fonctionnerait que dans un sens… comme par un effet du hasard, remarqua Mortimer avec ironie.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

- Et… après tout, pourquoi pas ? songea le professeur comme pour lui-même. Si le chronoscaphe, en voyageant dans le temps, avait créé une sorte de… déchirure, ou de "faille", qui serait apparue quelque part, à un moment donné… ? Mais cela défie les lois même de la physique la plus basique… !

- Pourtant, old chap, remarqua Blake, nous en avons vu d'autres.

Mortimer réfléchissait déjà à la formule mathématique ou physique qui pourrait expliquer un tel phénomène. A condition de pouvoir le vérifier, ce qu'il se promit de faire dès le lendemain. Une idée saugrenue avait germé dans son esprit de scientifique invétéré ; correspondre avec un universitaire du 21e siècle… ! Et puis, Blake avait raison ; n'avait-il pas lui-même expérimenté le 51e siècle, rencontré le suzerain de la Roche-Guyon au 14e siècle, entouré de ses bras un Williamsonia, balancé son casque à la tête de méganeudons trop téméraires…?

oOo

Le lendemain matin, un bureau de poste de Londres, reçut une bien étrange requête de la part de l'un des scientifiques les plus réputés du pays ; une lettre, qui ne serait à délivrer que le lundi 10 août 2015, et adressée à un certain Zacharie Lenoir, domicilié à la "Bove de la Demoiselle", La Roche Guyon !

oOo


End file.
